


Sleeping Pills

by DayMeetsNight



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Amazing Song, Don't read if you get triggered, It's depressing, M/M, Sad, Sleeping Pills - The Brobecks, Songfic, brallon, buy violent things on iTunes, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayMeetsNight/pseuds/DayMeetsNight
Summary: Dallon just wants to sleep...





	

_***_

_Make a wish and Pray it sticks_

Dallon sighed, looking out of the window once more. Staring aimlessly at the dark sky above him. A light appeared out of nowhere, a speck of dust, a shooting star. Dallon closed his eyes and wished for sleep.

_So I can shut my eyes._  


He looked over at his boyfriend Brendon, placing a kiss upon his forehead, attempting to close his eyes once again as the clock struck midnight.

_'cause it feels like weeks since I last slept,_  


He squinted his eyes as the sunlight crept through the closed blinds. He stood up begrudgingly, walking over to an old notepad covered in scribbled lines. He added a tally to the 7 already there. 7 days, he's not even tired yet? That's new...

_So please turn out the light.  
_

He walked over to the light switch, it flickered on as he walked away. He started boiling his coffee as he heard a tired grumble from Brendon.  
"Dallon! Why would you put the light on this early!" He groaned  
"Sorry babe..."  
"Just turn it off please..." Brendon yawned as Dallon walked back into their shared room, flicking the light switch off and closing the door to find his coffee.

_Let's shoot the sun, So everyone can return to their beds.  
_

Of course, he tried lying down again. Because even if only for a few minutes, any sleep would be heaven but of course the early summer sun would never allow him.  


_'cause with no light the day is night,  
_

At this point, the night was day. The sun would rise at such an early hour while setting at such a late hour, even most rebellious teens weren't up late enough to see it. Dallon had seen the sun set and rise so many times before, it was almost boring. There was always one new color that would intrigue Dallon enough for him to continue staring. Otherwise, he'd just be... Well... Bored?

_And we can rest our heads.  
_

Brendon walked over to him, at around 5:10 as Dallon was getting ready for work. He'd lay his head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek lightly. Trying his best to stay awake.  
Dallon envied that. Brendon's ability to sleep so soundly. But he couldn't blame Brendon, most people could.

_If time exists then I want it to,  
Be back on my side._

Dallon stared at the clock by his desk that read 12.39. Why Dallon had to work for 12 hours, no one knew. What he did know is that it was indirectly killing him. He hated accounting, always had. He only took it for his dad, he'd always wanted a smart accountant son, he even asked on his deathbed. Dallon didn't really love the man for putting that pressure on him.  
Sure he could have also been directing it a Johnny but If johnny couldn't even count the number of wheels there were on his car then he definitely wasn't the one Dad had directed his request at.

_So hours will mean somethin' to me,  
_

The hours crawled by, Coffee after coffee was drunk until finally 6 o'clock rolled by. Dallon didn't even glare at his boss, he didn't have the energy too. It was a waste of time anyway. He dragged himself to his car before turning his keys and leaving the godforsaken place. It probably wasn't the safest idea for Dallon to be driving but to him, crashing was the least of his problems.

_And I can feel alright.  
_

He walked through the front door, being greeted by the smell of fresh popcorn. He smiled down at his boyfriend, snuggled up in a blanket.  
"I rented us a movie for tonight. You've been working so hard recently, I thought it was only fair." He smiled  
"Thanks, hun" Dallon returned the smile as best he could before crawling into Brendon's blanket fort alongside him.

_Sleeping pills and late night films are eatin' me alive.  
_

He looked over at his now sleeping boyfriend as the final movie credits rolled down the dark screen. He lifted up the smaller man bridal style, walking him into their room. He laid him down on the bed, tucking the covers in around him.  


_Sleeping pills and late night films are eatin' me alive.  
_

He reached down into his bag, retrieving the bottle he had gotten from a co-worker in the break room. **Triazolam**  


_Sleeping pills and late night films are eatin' me alive.  
_

The girl said these would help him sleep...

_Sleeping pills and late night films are eatin' me alive._

Unlike his brother, he knew how to count. '20 outta do it...' He thought, as he swallowed the tablets, guzzling down a bit of beer for good measure.

_Well if by chance you catch me sleeping,  
_

The room began to spin, colors mixing with colors. The glass bottle in his hand notable smashing against the floor. Yet Dallon didn't care.

_Please don't wake me,  
_

He was finally getting what he wanted. He'd smile if he had the energy.

_'cause I'll be dreaming.  
_

Brendon ran into the room, screaming at the sight before him. His boyfriend lying lifeless on the floor. A pill bottle and smashed glass surrounding him. He ran to him, reaching for his phone.  


_The Sleeping pills and late night films are eatin' me alive.  
_

"No..." Dallon whispered

_Sleeping pills and late night films are eatin' me alive.  
_

"Dallon! Stay with me, love! I'm gonna call 911! Okay, Baby... hold on!" Brendon cried

_Sleeping pills and late night films are eatin' me alive.  
_

"No... Please..."

_Sleeping pills and late night films are eatin' me alive.  
_

"Why!" Brendon practically screamed

_Sleeping pills and late night films are eatin' me alive.  
_

"I can finally sleep..." Dallon smiled, tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

_Sleeping pills and late night films are eatin' me alive.  
_

"Dallon... Please... I love you..." Brendon whispered, choking on his sobs

_Sleeping pills and late night films are eatin' me alive.  
_

"Goodnight my love..." Dallon whispered, closing his eyes. A smile etched on his face. The first real smile...

_Sleeping pills and late night films are eatin' me alive._

  


  



End file.
